Traditionally, guitar players or players of other stringed instruments may perform in any of a number of various positions, from seated, with the stringed instrument supported on the leg of the performer, to standing or walking, with the stringed instrument suspended from a strap. A wide range of pads and supports has been designed to facilitate placement of the stringed instrument in one or more of these positions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,993 to Proctor describes a support cushion for a plucked string instrument, wherein the cushion includes an oblique upper surface adapted to be placed between the underside of the instrument and the thigh of the performer such that the instrument is in an ideal position for classical playing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,261,841, 1,945,162 and 5,388,492 describe guitar supports attachable and/or pendant to a guitar or other stringed instrument to facilitate placement or bracing of the instrument against the thigh or knee of a performer.
While various methods of supporting stringed instruments have been described by the prior art, there is room for improvement and further innovation.